Modern hearing assistance devices typically include digital electronics to enhance the wearer's experience. In the specific case of hearing aids, current designs employ digital signal processors rich in features. Modern hearing aids include acoustic feedback cancellation functions. Acoustic feedback cancellation provides very rapid correction of the response of the hearing aid to avoid acoustic feedback. It is difficult to adjust settings of an acoustic feedback cancellation system because they are not limited to electronic or software aspects. These settings are also a function of the acoustics of the environment experienced by the wearer of the device and the fit of the device for the particular wearer.
With the increase of the use of open fit configuration hearing assistance devices, such as receiver-in-the-canal (RIC) or receiver-in-the-ear (RITE) hearing aids, there is an increasing need for higher gain solutions and thus more attention is placed squarely on the acoustic feedback cancellation function. It is important to obtain as much information about the acoustic feedback experienced by the wearer and the operation of the acoustic feedback canceller to provide the desired higher gains with reduced feedback problems for hearing aid wearers.
Audiologists have struggled with lack of information regarding feedback problems that the wearer experienced in use of the hearing aids. Information such as the band at which feedback happens or the severity of the problem is not easy to get from the hearing aid wearer. This may lead to unnecessary reduction in gain at places where feedback is not of a problem resulting in reduced audibility and an unhappy customer.
The options available currently in the market for audiologists are limited. Information that is currently available for an audiologist is typically limited to patient's feedback condition while in the audiologist office. This information is limited and time consuming to acquire.
What is needed in the art is a system for improved monitoring of acoustic feedback events for hearing assistance devices. The system should provide robust and easily accessible information to allow for improved adjustment of hearing assistance devices.